Fait's Sense of Irony II, The World I Know
by Fixon
Summary: This is the sequl to Faits Sense of Irony. Staring Jin, Nina, Julia, and Anna. It takes place one year after the first story and I hope you like it. CHAPTER 6 IS UP! The story becomes very dramatic and interesting. Please R&R. Thanks
1. The World I Know

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fait's Sense of Irony II

The World I know

Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nevada

In a pile of rubble one man stood. His coat flew in the desert night breeze. He clenched his fist. "They will pay for what they have done to my plans." he said smiling. "I'll make them all PAY!" He yelled. It was Heihachi. He grasped his cut shoulder. "I'll make sure of it!"

One year had passed since the happenings when Jin and Nina had first meet. Due to Nina's cytogenetic sleep she was now around the age of Jin and Julia. Anna had tried her best to restore Nina's memoirs. It was a long and slow process but if it worked it would be worth the effort. Nina had regained about half of her past and remembered her mother and father. She did not know how they died though. Nina walked over to her father's grave. The sky was foggy and rain fell upon her head. Nina held the roses tightly in her hands as drops of rain fell down her face. She slowly set the roses on the grave. The light from the clouds in the sky reflected off the grave. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't their to save you." Nina said a loud to her father's grave. "But maybe I can make it up to you." She said softly. "Dad, I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough. I shouldn't of left you their sick with a price on your head." Nina looked at the ground. Tears rolled across her cheeks. 

"Nina, come on it's starting to storm." Anna said from behind.

"Coming." Nina said looking back at her. As Nina left she took one last glance at the grave. 

Anna began to drive. "Saying hi again." Anna said.

"Ya I can't help of feeling like it's my fault."

"Nina! Dad would never blame you!" Anna said. "He would want you to be happy and go on without him."

"I know..."

Nina looked out the window again. She took a deep breath. 

"We need to get their soon." Anna said. "Jin and Julia are waiting for us."

Anna's car stopped in front of Julia's house. Nina and Anna got out and walked up to the door. Anna opened the door and they walked in.

"Were back." Anna yelled so that Jin and Julia could hear her.

"What are we doing?" Nina asked.

"Jin wants to go do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, go see a movie, a night club, something like that."

"Oh ok."

Jin walked down the stairs with Julia. 

"Hi Anna" Julia said. "Hello Nina." She said slightly lower still a little jealous that Nina might be the one Jin likes and not her.

"Hello Julia." Anna replied. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know were just going to have for once." Jin said. 

Jin grabbed his coat and walked out the door and over to the car. When they all got in Anna started to drive over to the city. 

Jin looked at Nina. She looked up set. "Nina, you ok?" Jin asked.

"Wha, ya I'm fine." She said nodding her head.

"How about this place." Anna said smiling.

Nina smiled as well. "I'm just staying off the fourth floor ok." Nina laughed.

It was the Carbon Star the place Anna had fought with Nina at a long time ago. They all left the car and entered the night club. It wasn't quiet as crowded this time but it was still a little busy. 

"What do you want to do?" Nina asked.

"I know what you should do." Anna said to Nina.

"What?"

"Go up their and sing your song!" 

"No." Nina said smiling. 

"Oh come on Nina please." Jin said. "I'd like to here it."

"Well."

The music on the stage stopped and the announcer was now asking for the next volunteer to sing. 

"Oh come on Nina." Anna said pushing her.

"Ok, ok I'll go." She said stepping up on the stage.

"Hello looks like we've got a new face. And what's your name?" The announcer asked.

"Nina Williams."

"And what song would you like to sing?" 

Anna came running up with the cd from the car. 

"Got the instrumental." Anna said.

"I'm going to sing ,The World I Know" Nina said. 

"Ok then lets go."

The music began to play and Nina's voice filled the room. The sound of her voice was so nice and genital.

"The world I know Is a world much too slow If you can't move fast enough child, better stay on the low child. And I want to lay in the passenger seat of a car, We. could drive around all night. We wouldn't have to go too far. Just look at the stars. This night could be ours."

"Wow Nina's really good at this." Julia said.

Troops walked about the outside of the building. 

"I want all four of them no exceptions." Heihachi said.

"Yes sir." the officer said.

"The world I know  
Is a world much too slow  
If you can't move fast enough child, better stay on the low child  
  
And I want a life lover that'll go that far  
We don't have to do this right  
Do you know who you are  
This ride could be ours  
Just look at those stars  
  
And we are never going home  
This ride is far too long to travel alone  
And the moon will shine brightly on this road  
Which way (do) you want to go?"

Nina had the hole room dancing now. Then all of the sudden the doors of the night club opened. Heihachi walked in. 

Nina stopped singing and looked at Heihachi. Nina ran off the stage and over to the others just as a soldier shoot at her. He missed.

"Guys it's Heihachi!" Nina said.

"I thought He died when the building collapsed." Julia said.

"He's coming for us." Nina said. "And he brought his soldiers.

Heihachi walked in. The crowed moved away as he came up to the four of them. 

"What do we do?" Julia asked.

"Fight him." Jin said.

The soldiers all ran at a person. All except Jin. He was left to fight with his grand father Heihachi.

"Been a wile sense I'v had to look at your ugly face." Jin said.   
"Silence!" Heihachi yelled. "You will all die now!"

The people around were quiet. Each of the girls had at least four soldiers to fight if not more. 

Julia approached the first one. She grabbed it's arm and then took her elbow and slammed the soldier in the face. Then she took her foot and pushed back on his knee breaking it. She kicked high into the air and hit the next soldier. Then she jumped very high in the air and came to the ground stomping on top of a soldier. She then kicked the next one as she dropped to the ground and then grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over on his head. 

  
  


Anna grabbed one of the soldiers arms and twisted his arm grabbing him from behind and then twisted him off his feet and drooped him to the ground. She then back flipped and kicked another soldier in the chin. Then she put her hands together and pushed him to the ground with some electric shock. The last one she grabbed his shoulders, flipped over him and threw him far away when she landed. 

  
  


Nina back flipped until she was against a pole. Then she ran up the pole flipped over the first soldier and landed on the next one knocking him to the ground. Then she grabbed the soldier she had flipped over by the arm and then pushed up hurting his arm then pulled his arm out. Jabbed him in the arm pit, then took her other hand, wrapped it around his neck and pulled up breaking his neck. Then she flipped back words twice with her hands then again with out her hands, she put her hands on his shoulders, pushed her feet into his back pulled him back words, and wall in the air flipped him over and shoot him off with her feet far away. Then she grabbed the next one by the arm, yanked his arm forcing him to move around her then after his arm became to twisted he was forced to flip over. 

  
  


Jin starred at his grand father. Jin's fists began to glow. Jin looked so mad. He ran at Heihachi's neck. He grabbed him and began to breath heavy.

"I will kill you for all you have done to me! You got my mother killed it's all your fault." Jin was about to punch his grand father in the face so hard when all of the sudden Heihachi was just dropped. Jin let go and backed up. He shook his head. 

"I can't!" He said. "Not now." Heihachi ran off.

"I'll be back to get you!" Heihachi said pointing at Jin.

"Ya well next time I won't be so merciful to you!" He yelled.

"Why did you let him go?" Julia said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"I... I don't know." He said. 

Jin stood up. "But we can be sure that he'll be back. And with more force. Next time."

"We'll be ready." Nina said smiling. "I just hope you are." She said looking at Jin.

"I am." He said bellow his breath. "I am."

  
  


* * *

I didn't know what I was going to do but I do now

If you have any suggestion for the next chapters

I'm all ears. Like who should join their little group and

things like that. Thanks for reading 

I hope you liked this chapter.

Trust me it will definitely become more interesting.

The song Nina sings is from a CD called Esthero.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. So Hard to Let Go

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


It had rained like this for several days now. Nina sat by the window looking out to the city. She watched the rain drops slip across the panel. She set her hand up against the glass. She kept thinking a bout her father. He was defenseless. Their mother had died of a cold. It also maid her sad but her dad had been murdered. And She could of saved him. A vison of her leaving the house waving to her father flashed threw her head. Then she saw herself getting into the car. She was driving across the country side. She passed by another car. Her fathers house was the only thing at the end of that road. Unless they had just come for the view, She couldn't help of feel that she was getting bad vibes from them. She drove on anyways. When she returned to her fathers house with the groceries she had to buy because he was to ile to do so him self. She walked up the stairs calling his name several times. Their was no answer. She walked into his bed room. She dropped her bags instantly. She ran over to his side as she saw blood running down his pillow. He was gone. She had lost this memory some how. She did not know how she could lose a memory this important to her. Something that would not allow her sleep. 

The door opened. Nina looked back. Anna stood in the door way. Nina shook her head bringing herself back to reality. 

"Dinners ready." Anna said. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Jin and I are worried about you. Your not acting like you normally do."

"I'm fine ok!" She said.

"No your not." Anna said just loud enough to hear. "Come on." She said leaving the room.

Nina stepped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Jin and Julia were putting the food out. 

Julia went to the sink and began to wash her hands looking up at Nina. 

"Nina you ok, It looks like you've been crying again." Jin said.

Nina ran over and gave Jin a hug. She softly whispered into his ear. "I'm not..."

Julia's eyes filled with rage. Putting the anger off for a wile they all sat down and eat. After they were finished Julia asked if she could talk with Nina for a second. 

"Ok." Nina said walking into a room. 

"What are you doing!" Julia said madly.

"What do you mean."

"Hugging Jin. I told you to keep your hands off of him. He's not yours, he's mine."

"Julia I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Ya well then back off!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything big when I hugged him!"

"Ya well then you better just keep your emotions to your self."

"Shut up!" Nina said walking to the door.

"Remember!"

"Fine!" 

"Fine!" They both left the room.

  
  


"What are we planning on doing exactly sir?" A soldier asked Heihachi.

"We'll bring them down."

"Yes but how?"

"Bring me my son."

"But sir."

"NOW!"

"Yes sir." The soldier said whimpering away to the lower level of the re-built Conglomerate. It was almost exactly like before. Slight differences here and their but nothing to dramatic. The soldiers came back with Kazuya. His tan skin had a vain like purple glow to it. His eyes were closed. 

"Son." Heihachi said. "Wake up!"

Kazuya slowly opened his eyes. One of which was badly damaged.

"What do you want?" He asked. 

"Your cooperation."

"Ha, You will have no cooperation from me." He said pulling his arms out of the soldiers grip. He was beginning to walk away when almost all his body just shut down. 

"What, What have you done to me!" He said on the ground un able to move his body.

"A little something we put in your body a long time ago. It is a mechanical virus. It injects poison threw out your body at my command. I hold the power." He said lifting up a control. "All I have to do is push this and you are momentarily shut down for one hour. You should be gone in a few seconds."

"You... will not get.... away with.. any of this... you..." He lay their with no motion. 

"If he dose not listen then he will be forced to."

"But sir if he is injected to many times he could be killed." the soldier said.

"Oh well." Heihachi said smiling. "We'll be just fine with out him. He just saves us some time, that's all."

The soldier looked at him lying their. Kazuya twitched his fingers. "Sir look."

"What the?"

"He's not completely out."

Heihachi became frustrated. "Then we will have to find other ways of control."

  
  


Nina stepped out of the house into the moon light. She had a creamy whit shirt on that covered her arms and exposed some of her lower neck area. She had a short skirt on that stopped above her knees, and some black high healed boots on that ended a little bellow her knees. 

She was walking down the side walk for a wile when she heard some one calling.

"Nina, Nina wait!" Jin yelled running after her.

"Jin?" She said as she slowly turned around to face him. Her eyes glistened in the moon light. And her skin looked smooth and perfect under the light of the moon. 

"What are you doing." He asked slowly walking up to her.

"I... I'm going away for a wile."

"Why?"

"I... I need to." She said rubbing her arm with her other hand. "I feel like there is something I have to do."

"But why? Why can't you stay."

"Well... Julia and I got in a fight and Anna is treating me weird. Like she cares about what happens to me. You care." She said as he stood in front of her.

"Why should I not care?"

"I..." She looked away. A tear rolled down her cheek.

Jin put his hand out to whip it away.

"Don't cry, Nina." He said. "Don't worry I'll always be their for you."

"No... you won't." She said. 

"What do you mean."

"I don't want t live with another person I care for die." She said sadly. "When I remembered my father's death that was to much."

"Nina."

"No stop." She said pulling her self away. "Your making it harder that in has to be."

"Why dose it have to be hard?" He asked.

"Because I don't know if I'm coming back."

"Nina I..."

"I'm sorry Jin I have to go."

She turned around slowly. More and more tears began to fill her eyes. She began to step away.

"I'll miss you." He said.

Nina stopped and looked at the ground. She turned to look at him. She starred into his eyes for a long time. Then un able to fight it any more she grabbed him and kissed him. He returned the kiss. After a few long seconds Nina let go, turned around, and slowly walked away. She looked back once at him. He stood their motionless. Tears started again. She began to walk faster and more tears came. She continued to cry and cry un till she felt she could no longer bear to look back. She began running down the sidewalk crying hard. She knew what she had to do though. She could not endanger Jin's life any longer. She had to come face to face with the one she felt responsible for her father's death. Heihachi Mishima. She would fight him and kill him so that it may all be over once and for all. 

Jin also felt a tear roll across his cheeks. He walked back into the house and into the living room were Julia and Anna sat watching T.V.

"Were's Nina?" Anna asked.

"She's gone." He replied. 

  
  


* * *

Don't worry their not split up for good or anything.

Remember Heihachi wants them all so he wouldn't stop 

with Just Nina. So they will be reunited some how.

Hope you liked this chapter. No fight seines but I thought it

was better than the fist chapter. Hope you liked it and 

Please Review me. And read Chapter 3 when I get it up

Thank you.


	3. Blood From A Rose

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Tokyo, Aqua Air port

Nina sat down in one of the seats looking threw pictures given to her by Anna. They were pictures of herself and her twin sister Anna with their parents. Anna had a striking resemblance to their mother. Other than that their were subtle details but nothing amazingly similar. She also noticed that threw all the pictures she had always been with her father. He was always hugging her or holding her hand. All threw her life. Until he had died. Nina still wasn't sure about what had happened exactly. Then she looked at one of the pictures with her father and herself together. She remembered this one. This one was taken one week before her fathers death. Nina stared deeply into the picture. She saw her tear drop hit the picture. 

"Now boarding flight 35." The woman collecting tickets said.

Nina stood up and put the pictures away. She gave the woman her ticket and boarded the plain.

  
  


"Why would she just want to leave?" Anna asked sitting at the table with her coffee mug in front of her early in the morning.

"She wasn't exactly glad about the spot she put us all in." Jin answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks that if she had never bothered me then none of this would of happened and we wouldn't of been in danger now."

"Yes but if she hadn't then I would of been destroyed by Toshinden and you would never of found out what had happened to your mother."

"I know." He replied.

"Oh guys were fine." Julia said. "It's not like we really need Nina."

"Ya, We'll I'm going to go find her." Jin answered.

"Find her!" Anna said. "Why didn't you stop her when she was their with you before?"

"She wouldn't of let me."

"We'll what makes you think that she will come now?" Julia replied.

"She will."

"Then lets find her." Anna said with utmost confidence.

  
  


Nina sat in her seat in the air plane. She looked out the window watching as the plain began to take off. She was headed to were she had supposed Heihachi would be. Nevada. If he had survived then he would be back and have his building re-built, but the plain had to stop before it got all the way. The plain would have to go from Tokyo ,It's current position, up to Europe, and then it would fly to Nevada. Nina looked at her watch. A three hour flight. She just laid back in her chair and decided to rest her eyes. 

  
  


Paris, 5:41pm

A man stood staring out his window gazing over the afternoon sky. He took a deep breath. "Why are we waiting here again?" the man asked his leading soldier.

"Heihachi expects us to wait for the four of them. We have reason to believe that they will be coming here on their way to Nevada."

"All of them?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Oh joy." He said sarcastically.

  
  


"Jin how long is this going to take?" Julia asked.

"We'll we can't get a flight for several hours." Jin replied.

"Your sure Nina's headed to Nevada."

Positive, She said she wanted revenge on Heihachi and we know that his base is in Nevada."

"Yes but how do we know he didn't move it?" Julia asked.

"He wouldn't move it." Anna said.

"Why not?" 

"Because he wants us to come to him."

"What do you mean?" Jin asked.

"Nina's in more trouble than I thought. Heihachi expects us to return to him. Nina's falling into his plot. We all are. If we came then were in danger. Heihachi has probably got his forces covering the hole thing. From here to Nevada. He's just waiting for us to come to him."

  
  


Paris, 8:45pm

Nina came off her plain. Nina had an two hours until her next flight so she decided she would just check out the sites. One of which was her family's graves. Her father's wasn't here but her mother's was with that side of the family. For some reason the had left her father's grave were he had died rather than putting him with his beloved. Their mother loved France that is why she wished to be beared here when she died. 

Nina had gotten another rose, to put on her mothers grave. She walked over to the grave stone. It was all so beautiful. Un like her father's grave it had patches of flowers surrounding it and many other graves lay by. Nina looked up at the sky. It was weird she thought, How it was raining again. It had rained a lot lately. But most often when she was upset. She stepped up to the grave holding the rose in her hands. She slowly began to talk.

"I like to talk with dad a lot." She began. "But for some reason this seams strange. I miss you mom. I wish you and dad were still here. I know you would be happy to see Anna and I finally getting along for once." Nina faintly laughed.

She heard the sound of a gun becoming ready to shoot. 

"Miss. Williams." The man from behind her said. "So nice to see you again."

Nina did not turn around she just looked at the grave. She could see the reflection of Kazuya on the grave holding the gun.

"What are you doing here Kazuya?" She asked with a great deal of seriousness.

"I'm just doing a little job for Heihachi."

"Why would you help him?" 

"Know let's get this straight I'm not helping him. I am only doing this so he will leave me alone."

"He has you under his control?"

"Yes."

"Kazuya this isn't the place for this."

"It never is."

"No I'm serious this isn't. My mother is beared here!" She said turning around to face him.

Then in a second Nina heard the gun fire. Almost in slow motion she fell in the rain. The rose hit the grave just like the blood of Nina hit the grave. Nina hit the ground with her back up against her mothers grave. Nina was breathing deep. She looked up at Kazuya. He smiled. Nina lifted up the rose. Blood dripped from it. Nina set it back down by the grave. She looked up at him. He had shot her in the side causing sever damage. 

"Wha... why would you?" She said staring deep into Kazuya's eyes.

"I'm only fallowing orders." He said smiling as he turned around pulling his sell phone out of his back paint pocket. 

"Hello Heihachi?" He said.

"Yes." The Heihachi said on the other side of the line.

"I don't think Nina will be any problem to you any more."

"You killed her."

"Yes."

"Excellent."

Nina sat their looking at the rose. She breathed heavily for a wile then she slowly lifted herself up. She slowly walked up to Kazuya. Then she hit him as hard and as fast as she could in the back of the head. He turned around to face her. 

"Sorry Heihachi I'll have to call you back." Kazuya hung up. "What are you doing up?" He said angrily."

"I'm not letting you kill me!" She stated staring him strait in the eyes.

He lifted the gun up again Nina wearily grabbed the gun by twisting Kazuya's hand and flipping him over. Kazuya lay on the ground with his staring up at her. She was now holding the gun squarely at his for head. She was breathing heavy.

"No more pain, suffering, or agony will I take from you." She said sadly. I'v taken enough and that's all I can give!"

Nina shoot.

Kazuya lay their with a bullet hole in his head. Nina lowered the gun down and dropped it. She then walked over to the grave and grabbed the rose. She softly set it on the grave. The rain had washed the blood off the grave. She then slowly walked away. When she was leaving the grave yard she turned around to see a burst of purple light and then Kazuya in his devil form fly away. Nina watched him go away for a wile then she turned around and walked up to the road and pulled a taxi over. She got in.

"The nearest hospital please and drive fast." she said looking at the driver with her hand over her wound.

"Yes ma'am." The driver said quickly driving to the hospital.

Nina closed her eyes and thought deeply. "I hope Jin is ok."

  
  


* * *

So Nina and Kazuya live to fight another day. 

Please tell me your thoughts and I'll get chapter 4 up. 

Thank you.


	4. Half A World Away

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4

Half A World Away

  
  
  
  


Paris, one month later

Nina walked out of the hospital onto the cold streets. She rubbed her side that had been bandage. She thought for a moment then she pulled her sell phone out from her back pocket. She had been given a new outfit because of the bullet hole and blood stains on her dress from before. She dialed Jin's number into the phone. 

The phone rang at the house were Jin and the others were staying. Jin walked over and picked it up.

"Hello." He said as though he was disappointed. They obviously had no luck finding Nina in the month that had passed.

"Hi Jin." The familiar voice said.

"Nina, Oh I'm so glad to know your still alive." 

"Yes I am but I'v been in the hospital."

"What for?"

"Kazuya shot me."

"He what! You mean he's still alive?"

"Possibly. I shot him back but he flew away as his devil form."

"Nina were are you."

"I'm in Paris."

"Why what are you doing their."

"My plain stopped here and I got shot before I could go to the next flight."

"We'll be their just stay were you are. Do you know exactly were you are?"

"Yes but I can give you directions later."

"Why not now?"

"I.. I have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about me I have o go buy." 

"Nina, Nina!" The phone had been turned off.

"What happened?" He thought.

Nina looked to her side. A man she new stood bye her with a gun to her head. It was the man Anna had once been a girl friend to. Lee, Kazuya's brother and Heihachi's adopted son. 

"Hello Nina, so nice to see you again after all these years." He said looking at her.

"Been a wile hasn't it."

"Ya about 17 years. But your still so beautiful." He said pulling his fingers threw he gold bangs. "It's that cryosleep right."

"What are you doing."

"We'll my dad wants me to kill you."

"Why would he send you. Kazuya already failed."

"Yes but I know all of your tricks. You don't think I learned nothing from training with Anna do you?"

"I don't know. How about you prove it to me by putting that gun down."

Lee slowly set the gun into it's holster on his left leg. 

"Ok then. Bring it on."

Nina smiled back and got into her stance. Lei did likewise. Then Nina quickly jumped at him trying to jab him in the face. He instantly ducked and jabbed her in the shoulder. Then she began again by kicking him with a simple straight head kick. He slid to the side and punched her in the back.

"You see I know what your going to do."

"Yes but Anna and I aren't completely different." She said with her hands on the ground looking back at him.

"Oh really and what can you do that's so different?"

"This!" She said as she lifted her foot up between his legs raking him.

"Agh!" He said backing off. "Now your going to get it!"

He ran at her. As he did Nina rolled forward up to her feet then with her hands back flipped over him. He turned around and kicked low. Nina flipped back again. She then ran to kick him. He slid to the side like before but then to his surprise she connected the first kick to the next one and then another both of which hitting him. She then kicked him wall he was falling and then slammed him right in the gut.

"Still think I can't handle you?" She said.

"Think again." 

He jumped up and punched her into the air, then kicked her as she came down, and then lifted his leg up and knocked her into the ground hard as he kicked down. Nina slammed into the concert. Then wall she was on the ground he kicked her making her roll across the ground. She put her hand out stopping herself. He slowly walked over and put his foot on her head. He then pulled his gun out and aimed it at her head. She tried to look up at him. 

"Yes I do believe you can't handle this. You are pathetic."

"Your wrong." She lifted her waist up and kicked the gun out of his hand.

He looked at the gun that fell into the street that cars were constantly crossing. She then brought her feet up and swung up. Nina then turned to face him. He was running into the street trying to retrieve the gun. Nina ran after him. They were now in the middle of the road. Lee saw her coming and grabbed her by the neck. He lifted her up. 

"Don't you dare try and get in my way." he said.

He then threw her over to the railing of the bridge. He grabbed his gun and slowly walked off the road and over to her. The cars just barley missing him. He span the gun around on his finger then he aimed it at her. Nina was annoyed. 

"When will you stop." He said smiling.

"When I win." She said jumping to the side and slamming him in the neck then kicking his back and pushing him off the side of the bridge. She grasped his hand though making it so that he would not fall. He now whimpered like a baby.

"Seems your tone has changed." She said smiling.

"Please don't drop me."

"I don't know. Your pretty heavy for me. Besides how do I know you won't shoot me when I lift you up?"

"I swear I won't. Please."

"Drop the gun then."

He let it go instantly.

"Now please help me."

Nina waited then slowly lifted him up. 

"Now... go!" She said in his face.

She then turned around and began to walk away down the side walk. 

"Stupid girl." He said pulling the gun out of his boot. "Now die."

Nina looked back at him and jumped out of the way. A metal poll that held a street lamp on the top was their were she stood. The bullet hit the metal poll and bounced back at Lee slightly off aim. It hit him in the leg before he could do any thing.

Nina laughed at him.

"Theirs a hospital right over their." She said smiling. "Won't your dad be happy when he hears about this." She said as she ran off into the mist.

  
  


"Why the Hell is it so hard for you to catch her!" Heihachi yelled.

"Sorry dad but she isn't going down easy. She refuses to." Kazuya replied.

"You both are incompatible brats." He yelled. "Your mother is the only reason I let you live you brat!" He said yelling at Kazuya. "You both make me so mad!" He hung up on Lee who had called him over the phone. 

"I'v had it here!" Kazuya yelled back. I'm going now!"

"I am not threw with you!" He yelled back. He pressed the button.

Kazuya's eyes became infuriated. Then in a burst of purple light he morphed into his devil form.

"You can not hurt me father!" He said snickering. "I am power!"

"What the!"

"Your precious science can't even stop me now. Your all going to fall before me!"

He jumped at Heihachi and the light died out as his power surged threw the building. 

"It's my turn!"

  
  


Jin, Anna, and Julia had arrived in the air port after Nina had called them back and given them her location. 

"Jin I'm so glad to see you." Nina said hugging him.

Then she walked over and hugged Anna for the very first time. Shocking her with surprise. Even Nina was surprised. Nina then walked over to Julia. She simple gave her a hand shack knowing Julia was definitely not interested in any hug from herself.

"Nina so has every thing been ok?" Anna asked.

"No, not exactly." She said rubbing the back of her neck. 

"I have a plan." Anna said smiling. "And It's going to work perfectly."

"What is it?" 

"I'll explain later. Perhaps over dinner. But mainly we all will be used to take Heihachi down."

After they had all gotten to the place to eat and were in no fear of any of the others ones hunting them Anna reviled her plan.

"Ok this is how it goes. We will need equipment such as head sets and computers but I will stay in the command station and will be waiting for you, Nina, to sneak into the base Heihachi has here in France." 

"Wait a second I thought the base was in Nevada." Julia questioned.

"It is but Heihachi also has one here. That is were I believe he is. He likes to be as close to his victims as he can. He'll definitely be here."

"Go on then." Jin said.

"Ok." Anna continued. "Nina you will sneak into his base. I know how. There is an opening off by one of the rivers. You can swim into the base from underneath and get in. Then after you are in I will guided you over the head set. You will sneak into the command station and tap into their wiring. I will be waiting for you to do this. After you have completed the download of their system memory I will then guide Jin and Julia threw the building. They will arrive on the roof. I will lead them to Heihachi's main office. You kill Heihachi, Lee, and Kazuya and this hole thing will go back to normal."

"Wait what do I do after I download the memory."

"Whatever you want. I don't care. Hopefully you can find Jin and Julia and then join them. All I expect from you is the download."

"When do we go?" Julia asked.

"Tomorrow night. As soon as we get it all ready. Were up and into their base before they know it. We'll be ready for them. But they won't be ready for us!"

  
  


* * *

I can't wait to writ the next chapter

trust a sure it will be very interesting

and I possible surprising. 

Please. Read the next chapter, Chapter 5,

as soon as I get it up on the site.

Thank You


	5. Forgotten

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

Forgotten

  
  


The moon light hit the water late in the night. Nina sat on a dock over the sea. She wore a wet suit and she had a air tank on her back. She was getting ready to go into the base were Heihachi would be waiting for them. Jin walked over to her.

"So do you think Anna's plan is going to work?" Jin asked her bending over sitting next to her.

"It better. I'v been waiting a long time for this moment." She replied.

"I guess." He said staring at the base over the sea. "But do you think it's going to be worth it?"

"What do you mean?" 

"We'll just because we defeat Heihachi, Lee, and Kazuya doesn't mean the danger is over."

"For me it is." 

"Hu?"

"I have to get this out of the way. Heihachi was responsible for my dad's death I know it. And as far as I'm concerned it won't be my fault any longer that your lives are in danger."

"Don't worry about us Nina." He said setting his hand on her shoulder. "Just don't let your anger blind you, ok."

Nina nodded not really focusing on what he had just said.

She set the mask for air over her lips. She then dropped into the water. Nina swam for a wile. Soon when she had come close to the base she could see vents. Anna had told her what to do. Nina pulled out a blow torch. Even though she was under water it maid no difference. This torch was smaller and designed for army use. It was able to handle something such as this. Nina threw the torch to the side. She then pulled the vent open and swam in. Nina maid it to a point were she no longer needed her air tank. And because it was slowing her down she just dropped it and left it. She could stand up and breath the air that was not being covered by water. She then swam under the gates and into the very bottom of the base. Nina pulled herself up and into the room. The ground was like a gate over the green colored water. Nina's hole body was dripping with water. Her bare feet walked across the floor. She put her head set on and said "I'm in Anna. Now what."

"Ok I'm not very familiar with the lower level but I believe their should be a stair way."

"Yes there is."

"Ok go up the stairs. To your left their should be a door. Go threw it."

Nina entered the room.

"Their's a lot of machinery in here." Nina commented.

"Walk up to the one strait across from the door you just came threw. Now pull out the piece you brought."

Nina grabbed a small metal object out from her belt. She then pulled the metal cover off. A slightly small mechanical object lay inside. Nina pulled it out and held it.

"Now what?"

"Ok open the slot that is to the right of the screen." Nina did so. "Now pull out the whit wire and plug the front of the mechanism I gave you into it's place as quick as you can then press the button on the mechanism."

Nina, as quick as she could, pulled out the wire, switched it with the mechanism, and then pressed the button. 

"Did it work?" Nina asked.

"Wait a second... Alright I got it. Now you can go and find them but wait at least thirty minuets before you go any were."

"Why?"

"Because that will be just long enough for Jin and Julia to sneak in."

  
  


Jin and Julia climbed up the wall of the base. Anna had given them exact directions on how to get past the search lights. They used the pipes covering the walls of the base to get to the roof. Jin and Julia walked across the roof. 

"Looks like Anna's held true so far." Julia said smiling looking at Jin. 

"When Anna said we would drop onto the roof I thought she meant like by a helicopter." He replied.

Julia just smiled and crossed her arms. "So you ready?"

"Are you?"

"I guess but this really isn't about me."

Jin and Julia both wore full body black suits. This would help them to hide wall in the darkness. Jin set the bag he had brought with him and set it down. He opened it up. Their were several guns in the bag. 

"Are these all necessary?"

"Na, but Anna said we might need a quicker way of getting past the guards."

Julia bent over and pulled out two aromatic Uzi's. Jin reached in and grabbed a hand pistol. They put a couple extra in the holsters around their legs and back. 

"Let's go." Jin said.

"Ok." Anna said over the head sets. First there is a door on the roof go threw it." 

"It has a code on it." Jin replied.

"Searching... Ah here it is 9,7,4,6." They tipped in the code. "Now fallow the stairs and take a right when you get to the bottom take a right. There are no guards their. Now fallow the hall way until it splits again. Take the left." Jin and Julia walked down the dark hall way. Julia was about to turn the corner. "Stop!" Jin pulled Julia to the side as fast as he could. 

"What is it?" Jin asked.

"There are two guards around the corner at the end of the hall. Get your guns ready." Jin span around the corner and quickly took aim. 

"Ok."

"Now, fallow that hall way. Their should be a stair way that goes ten floors down. You must stop at floor seven and go out their."

"Alright." They did as she said.

"Now turn the corner to your left and take the guards out."

Julia jumped to the side and began to shoot the second pair of guards. 

"Now enter that door right across from you and their will be a large room with quiet a bit of guards."

"Let me guess Heihachi is on the other side?"

"Most likely. I can't tell they are not allowing me axes into that room but knowing him he would be hiding behind safe watch."

"Ok let's go." Jin said looking at Julia. 

The door was kicked open by Jin. They looked at the guards staring at them in shook. Julia and Jin side by side walked into the middle of the room. 

"Why aren't they shooting?" Julia asked leaning towards him.

"Their waiting."

"For what?"

"Our first move."

Julia and Jin stopped in the center off the room. Julia cautiously looked around. She wasn't as fearless at this moment but Jin looked serious. 

"What are we going to do?"

"Fight." 

Jin shot at one of the guards. The guard fell to the ground dropping his gun. Their was a pause for at least ten seconds that seemed to be to be more like a life time. Julia with fearful eyes looked across the room. All guns aimed at them. Julia held up her guns just as Jin did.

"Ok now let's go!" He yelled. 

Jin and Julia ran in different directions and began to unleash the attack. 

Nina was breathing heavy. Her wet suit covered in water. She heard a noise come from outside the room. Nina pushed herself in between a machine and the wall trying to stay out of site. She could see between the circuitry two men in suits walk in. She remembered them. They were the one's that had come after her when she first meet Jin. Nina looked away. Her bangs in flew in front of her face. 

"What's the deal. Why do we have to come in here?" one of them asked the other.

"We are supposed to check on the camera's. We have a break in that was un detected."

Nina tried to get deeper behind the machines. She heard her body motion. She froze.

"What was that?"

"Sh..." 

He walked over to the machine Nina was hiding behind. 

"We'll, we'll. Look who it is." He said looking at her.

"Ah Miss. Nina Williams. I remember you. We almost lost our jobs because of you."

"Get lost!" She said standing up and right in front of the first person. 

"How about we take her out, Just to put her out of the misery she's going to get when she finds her self in front of the boss."

He pulled out a knife. Nina stared at it as he brought it up right in front of her face. Nina quickly grabbed his wrist with the knife and kicked him in the gut. Then she returned with a jab delivered in the side. She then span around and kicked the other man knocking him on the table. She then turned to look at the man with the knife. He was prepared to stab her with it. She back flipped up onto the table just as he struck. She then kicked the other man of the table. The knife was lashed at her feet. Nina once again flipped down and off the table. She ran out the door into the room next to the water. They fallowed her. The first one without the knife she kicked twice in the stomach and then grabbed his arm jumped under it then pushed hard and fast on the back of his arm were his elbow was. This pushed his arm the other way and brock it. He was screaming in pain. She then twisted his other arm and flipped him over and into the water. 

She turned around and was suddenly stopped as she had a knife directly in her face. She froze. 

"Time to die girl!"

"No... not now." 

He loamed over her with the knife. He looked over at a monitor. 

"This can change the temperature." He told her. He pushed a button. "If you fall into the water bellow us. You'll fry."

She put her hand on his throat to push him away. He did the same with his free hand. She then grabbed the knife in his grasp, pushing it away. 

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh ya." She kicked as hard as she could and tried flipping him off the side of the rail. But he had pulled her with him. A few feet above the water Nina grasped the railing. So did he. She looked over at him. He looked very worried.

"What's wrong I thought you were going to kill me?"

"I am."

Then the railing brock on his side. He stayed hanging on the broken part. He was much heavier than her. 

"Give me your hand." Nina said reaching out her right hand. 

"No."

"Please you must trust me." She said not knowing exactly why she was helping him. First she had pushed him in and now she was trying to save him.

"No!" 

Then the bar brock. Nina caught him by the wrist. Nina held him with all her strength. His weight was a lot on her but she groaned trying to keep him from falling.

"Please you must give me your other hand so I can pull you up. "

"No."

Her leather glove began to slip. 

"Please, just drop the knife."

He looked at her for a second then took the knife and stabbed it in her leg! Nina screamed in plain. She instantly dropped him. He fell to his death. Nina pulled her self out of the hole. She slowly and painfully pulled the knife out from her leg. The hit had been indirect making it so she could still walk but it would be painful. 

  
  


"That's the last of them." Julia said blowing the smoke from her gun. 

"Let's go." Jin and Julia waled up to the door and opened it. "Heihachi you die now!" Jin yelled aiming the gun at the chair.

"Not exactly." A voice said turning around in the chair.

Their in the chair sat Lee smiling.

"But were's Heihachi?" Julia questioned.

"Hum, Probably dead." Lee said smiling.

"And what about Kazuya. I would have expected him over you." Jin continued.

"Yes well they don't understand." He said standing up looking out the window. 

"And what do they not understand?" Julia questioned.

"They were both poisoned. I gave it to Kazuya in a shoot, and Heihachi in his last dinner. They will be dead before the night is over.

"You have been responsible for chasing us?"

"No, no. I wanted none of that. I was interested in the power. Those to have always been miss treating me. Acting like I was in superior. We'll no ones laughing any more. I'm the one holding the power now!"

  
  


* * *

I hope that wasn't what you expected. I was trying

to make you think it was Kazuya that had come

in power but then I remembered Lee.

Don't worry, Kazuya is going to be back and 

It could possibly be the end to this battle they

have fought for. Please read Chapter 6 when it's up

Thank you.

  
  



	6. Falling Threw You

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

Falling threw you

  
  
  
  


In a dark solid room Kazuya lay on his knees having trouble breathing. He tried to stand up but he could not. He became so angered. He jumped into the air and tried to turn into his Devil form. He dropped to the ground. What ever the shot had done it did not allow him to turn into the devil form that could possible cure him. His red eye was bleeding. It hadn't done this before.

"I... I can't lose t... to Lee. I have... to.. get up!" he slowly stepped up on his feet. He was struggling. Then as he look in front of himself he saw his love, Jun.

"Jun-" he was going to fall again.

Jun caught him and held him their, in her ghost form. 

"Kazuya, our son needs your help."

"Jin." he looked away.

"Kazuya, please."

Kazuya looked deeply in Jun's eyes. 

"I will help you. But you must insure that you are going to help him."

"Yes, I will Jun."

She then diapered in a flash of light, and Kazuya was healed.

"Were are they?" he asked.

"In the main office." She replied from no wear.

Kazuya stepped over Heihachi's dead body and out the door.

  
  


"Anna. Anna, are you their?" Nina asked over the head set.

Their was no answer.

"Oh this is perfect." Nina said slowly standing up on her feet.

She had to find Jin. She walked up the stairs slowly, suffering from the knife that was in her leg. She held it now in her right hand. She walked threw a few halls were the dead bodies lay that Jin and Julia had passed by. Nina continued to clime in pain until she was outside the door of the big room. She had simply fallowed the trail off bodies. Nina was about to open the door when Kazuya turned around the corner. 

"Stop!" She yelled holding the knife out.

"I'm not here to attack you Nina. I'm here to help my son."

"Right!" she replied sarcastically.

"It is true." Jun's voice said.

Nina backed up a step.

"Go on, Kazuya." Jun said. "You go too Nina."

Jun came into her whit form and fallowed them threw the room of incredible damage, from one side of the room to the other. Kazuya stopped in front of the door.

"You ready?" Kazuya asked her.

Nina rubbed the side of her leg. "I guess."

Jun touched Nina's leg. "Their your leg is healed, but my power is running short. If some one gets heart in their I am sorry to say their will be nothing I can do for now."

Nina nodded. "Then we will just have to make sure no body gets hurt."

"Let's go." Kazuya said as he opened the door.

Inside the room Jin and Julia stood being held by two tall muscular soldiers. And Lee stood at his desk smiling.

"Hello brother." Lee said to Kazuya.

"What is this?" Nina asked looking at the solders twice their size.

"Those are our latest experiments." Lee said smiling.

"When you say our you mean you and Kazuya?" Nina said looking at him peculiar.

Then a voice from behind the chair sent chills down Nina's spine.

"No Lee and I." Anna said coming out from behind Lee's chair. 

"Anna!" Nina said in complete shook. "Please tell me this is a joke." 

"Sorry Nina but this is real life." Anna pulled out a gun and shoot at Nina. Nina span around to doge the bullet. 

"Why don't you girls take this outside." Lee said to Anna.

"Yes dear." Anna replied. "This will only take a second."

Anna slowly walked out of the room and into the large one wearing the flashiest out fit Nina had ever seen in her life. Anna wore her Zebra suit with her little hat on. Nina back flipped into the room as fast as she could. Lee shut the doors behind the two. 

"Why would you do it Anna why!"

Anna looked up set. "It's something that has to be done.

  
  


"Lee why would you want to herat my son!" Kazuya asked looking at Jin who was struggling in the soldiers arms.

"Why not?" Lee asked. "They were planing on stopping me. I'm the one that has the power now. They don't actually believe I would just back down."

"Drop them both now!' Jun commanded. 

"Very we'll as you wish." He said snapping his fingers. 

The soldiers dropped Jin and Julia. Jin ran to his mother's side, fallowed by Julia. 

"Your going down Lee!" Kazuya yelled at him.

"I don't think so. I have more power than all of you!" 

"Ha!" Kazuya said smiling. 

Kazuya jumped into the air in his devil form. Lee smiled and pointed at Kazuya. The soldiers grabbed Kazuya's foot and slammed him across the room. 

"Any one else want to try?" Lee said smiling. 

"Julia." Jin said looking at her with concern. "Why don't you step out their, and help Nina."

"Why."

"Because... I don't want you to get hurt."

Julia smiled at Jin and walked into the other room. 

"Very sweet." Lee said looking at Jin. "But nothing can save her. With my plan ether I win or no one wins!"

"What are you talking about?" Jun asked.

"There is a bomb in the very bottom of this building. If I wish to I will press this button and we all die!"

  
  


Nina lashed her knife at Anna in unbelievable rage. Anna kept jumping away telling Nina to stop.

"Why Anna? Because you finally figured out that your on the wrong side. We'll guess what. Too late!"

"No now STOP!" 

Nina stood their with anger. Julia watched the two of them.

"Now listen ,Nina." Anna said breathing heavy. "I am not on Lee's side. I'm on yours." 

"What?"

"Nina, I have been on your side ever sense the beginning but I have been seeing Lee. He is the reason I knew what Heihachi was planning on doing. He is the reason I knew Heihachi has a base in Paris."

"Then why did you shoot at me?"

"I didn't want Lee to know."

"Ok then. What are we going to do?" Julia asked walking up to them.

"Were going to get out of this building as fast as we can." Anna replied.

"What, Why?"

"Because Lee is planning on bringing the hole place down by one in the morning."

"That gives us fifteen minuets!" Julia said looking at her watch. 

"I know, Lets go!" She said running to the door."

"But what about Jin?" Nina asked.

"And Kazuya?" Julia added.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure Jun can do something." Anna said.

"She can't." Nina said. "She said she has very little power left." Nina commented.

"I don't care!" Anna yelled. "If you want to get out we have to do it now!" They fallowed after Anna as they left.

"Anna, Why were you trying to get us in here when Lee was inside?" Nina asked her as they ran.

"I didn't know. I thought Heihachi would be inside but Lee found me and he brought me with him just before you put in the piece to download. Then I had no choice but to continue the mission in Lee's office. He thought I was lowering them to him so he could kill them."

Lee looked at his watch. "Oh looks like it's that time." He said smiling. 

"What are you talking about?" Jun asked.

"Time to push the button!" 

"Jin run!" Jun yelled.

Jin suddenly changed into a half devil not as complete as his father's. He still looked like himself. He looked up to the sealing of the room. Their was a huge window leading to safety. Jin Jumped into the air. And flew to the window. Jun held Kazuya who's power had been weekend from the attack's of the soldiers. Jun tried to lift Kazuya up with her. Jin bursted threw the window and into the moon light. He flew across the roof. He could see Anna, Nina, and Julia all running to the edge of the building. Jin flew over to them and with all his strength lifted them up and away from the danger. Jun and Kazuya were trying to make it out to the window. Jun's strength was fading fast and Kazuya had been knocked unconscious. Lee laughed at them in their d'esprit attempt to get away. 

"They won't make it." He pushed the button and laughed at them. Soon flames covered the room and were catching up with Jun and Kazuya.

Jun looked at Kazuya and then in another flash of whit light both of them were gone. 

Jin looked back at the building struggling to hold the weight of the other three. The building bursted into flames. Jin looked back and felt a tear rolled down his cheek. 

  
  


Two months later. It was a worm sunny day for a change. Nina stood in front of her fathers grave.

"We'll dad Heihachi's finally gone and hopefully we can live without worrying about his attacks on us." Nina set a set of flowers down on the grave. 

Nina looked to her right to see some one stand their that normally wasn't. Jin stood a few feet away on his knees in front of his mother's grave. Nina looked at him for a wile.

"Be right back dad." She said walking over to Jin.

"Mom I'm planning on getting another grave and putting it next to yours for dad. I miss you." He looked to his right were Nina stood in the sun light. 

"Hello Nina." 

"Hi Jin. I don't see you here often."

"We'll I'm just visiting my mom. I'm going to get another grave for my dad. "

"What are you talking about." A voice from behind them said.

"What?" Jin said turning around.

Nina was shocked just as Jin was when they turned to see Kazuya standing their.

"I thought you died." Jin said.

"Jun saved me. But she used her last on me. She can't come back."

Jin looked at the ground. Then he looked up and smiled. 

"No she's always here." He said standing up. Then he ran at his dad to give him a hug.

"This is new." Kazuya said smiling.

Nina stood behind them both next to Jun's grave smiling as well.

For once in their lives every thing was good. For once in their lives all was we'll.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

So I guess that was the end of the second story.

I hope you liked it. And If you are really interested

I could write yet another sequel. The third Story for

Fait's sense of Irony. If you have any Ideas of what you

would like to happen in the third story please tell me. I would 

like to know, and thank you for reading!

  
  
  
  



End file.
